Firewater
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: What would happen if an older Sokka and Azula met in Ba Sing Se before the planed coup? The end result involves a massive amount of alcohol and waking up in a bed together with no memory of the night before. I fixed spacing and redid a bit of the story. And I added a Omake to it to make up for the problems in chapter one.
1. romace in ba sing se

Firewater  
Chapter one

Note Sokka is nineteen, Azula is eighteen and Zuko's older sister by two years in this story.

Sokka stretched as he walked down the road happy. Things were going his way for a change. Appa was back, the Dai Li leader Long Fang was in jail and he just got his PhD in applied science.

He received the PhD after pointing out a design flaw in a blueprint for a military vehicle to a fellow student. The designer who was a well-respected professor at Ba sing Sa University over herd Sokka's criticism and took offence.

So the professor thinking Sokka an oaf decided to teach him a lesson, after all it was his job. So next thing Sokka knows he was finishing a thesis on how to use waterbending to propel a ship under water. After that the next thing he can recall is receiving his PhD from dean.

And to think still had two month left to stay in the city. And he did not have to worry about cash since the earth king was footing the bill so he could eat his fill of meat. Then he turned another corner.

...

Azula was happy for a change, she may be in enemy territory, but she was enjoying being a faceless member of society for a change. Dont get her wrong she could not wait to go back home and be doted on by servants, but being a normal girl for a time was nice. Also as she was a guest of the earth king so Azula and her friends did not have to pay for a thing.

Her father may spoil her rotten at back in the Fire Nation. But Ozai was very strict with her funds when she was outside of the Fire Nation. It may or may not have to do with Azula, Mai, and Ty lee buying out several high end stores in Omashu a few months ago.

So Azula and her girls could not indulge in more girly things like spa treatments and shopping as often as they would like. Although she was a sadistic, feministic, tomboy she still liked be pampered. She also liked to take care of her body with different lotions and moisturizer.

The Earth Kingdom had the best lotions and moisturizer on the world. Her uncle had got her hooked on these types of products when he brought her back some of the expensive brands she now enjoyed, from his time attempting to conquer Ba Sing Se. She still cursed the old man for getting her in touch with her girly side.

But then she turns the corner and ran into something hard landing on her large heart shaped ass.

...

Sokka crashed into something soft yet firm. Looking down he saw a mass of long black hair and a voluptuous and athletic body of a young woman around his age maybe little younger. Her hair was obscuring her face but she was wearing a very nice green silk robe with brown pants.

"Sorry about that miss I was zoning out and was not paying attention. Let me help you up." He told the girl as he held out his hand. Azula thought the man's voice was familiar, but at the moment she could not place it.

"Well don't let it happen again." she told the man as she takes his hand with a crushing grip. Wincing Sokka pulls her to her feet with ease. Azula noticed his lean but large bronze arms and that the man was wearing an armless blue cotton top, a pair of gray pant, and a pair of black boots.

As she looked higher Azula's gold eyes meet Sokka's blue ones. Immediately Azula realizes who the man is. The two proud warriors get into their battle stance. Unnoted by Azula and Sokka they both discreetly draw a small knife from hiding places on their body.

"Well if it isn't the Water Tribe Peasant." Azula said not showing her nervousness. She could not risk using her fire bending in the city so all she could use was the small knife she in her hand. Sokka on the other hand only had a small knife on him but he did not know that Azula would not risk discovery by using her firebending.

But this did not dull Sokka's sarcastic wit. "And it's nice to see you Bitch Princess." he replied slowly move himself so he could pin her against the wall. He when he was close enough to do so he struck. Azula's saw the blade in his hand, how close he was to her. She tried to back up but she hit the wall as Sokka struck. Sokka grabs her left arm he held his knife tip first to her throat. Azula responded by placing her small knife to stab his liver.

The two stubborn people glare at each other both trying to figure a way out that did not cause their death. To understand what happens next you must know that both Sokka and Azula are not the sanest of people and Sokka had the faster mouth.

"I see two ways out of this ally Azula. One is with the two of us in body bags, or we could calmly go to a bar, get drunk as hell and forget we met each other today." Sokka says hopping she would take the bait. He could hold his liqueur extremely well so he was certain he could drink her under the table, little did he know Azula had the same thoughts.

"Sounds like a plan to me Peasant. We remove are blades on three." Azula tells Sokka. Nodding Sokka counts to three and they remove their weapons from each other.

They then proceed to the nearest bar. Upon entering the two grab a table. "What would the two of you like to drink?" the waitress asks as she walks up to the table. "Give us the strongest booze you got and leave the bottle." Azula tells the woman. "A bottle of firewater it is." the woman says as she walks away.

Ten drinks in...

"I've always found strong women to be extremely fucking sexy, especially when they can kick my ass like you can Azula." Sokka drunkenly tells Azula who is just as smashed as Sokka is.

"Well I find stubborn yet physically powerful men like you attractive." the drunken princess tells the Sokka. She was also undressing Sokka with her eyes.

"This firewater is good fucking shit." Sokka replies absent mindedly. The man normally did not curse but when he was drunk he did not watch his mouth as much. This would be the last thing they clearly remember.

Now it should be said that neither Sokka or Azula never showed the sighs of being drunk no matter how drunk they were. Firewater was illegal outside of the city of Ba Sing Se as it was almost pure alcohol mixed with fermented cactus juice that had an enhancing effect on alcohol but no hallucinogenic properties because the fermentation proses removed them. Also before they left the bar the two consumed three bottles of it

...

The next morning…

Azula woke up slowly as she snuggled closer to what she thought was the stupid bear of the earth kings. The thing seemed to have taken a liking to her and would enter her room at night.

Sokka woke up slowly feeling something against his chest. He figured Momo came into his room in the middle of the night as the lemur did form time to time. That's when the both realized that there was no fury feeling that would go with the two animals.

Their eyes snap open and blue meets gold. They jump apart. Azula getting in her fire bending stance and Sokka getting into an adapted Kyoshi battle stance. Almost immediately they notice there state of dress or more accurately there complete lack of it. Blushing neither moved to cover them self and give the other the advantage.

"Take a good look peasant because my glory will be the last thing you see." Azula tells Sokka. "I've seen better." Sokka lies to the fire princess. Angered beyond belief Azula forgets all about fire bending and dives at him tackling him to the floor. Nobody insults her glorious body and lives.

Sure she only had slightly above average sized breasts but her hips and ass were great. Her hair made the finest silk look like straw. Azula vocalized this to him as her small hands rap around Sokka's neck in an attempt to choke the life out of him.

Sokka was barely keeping the princess from killing him since she had the advantaged of her naked breasts partially clouding his mind. He could not help but notice she had fairly large light pink areola and her nipples were erect. The fact that Azula was straddling Sokka did not help him in his attempt to get her off himself.

But Sokka was saved as Momo who was dressed in a tuxedo. The well-dressed lemur latched onto Azula's face distracting her and allowing Sokka to breathe. Quickly catching his breath Sokka tackles the woman into the bed sending Momo flying off some were. As Azula goes to punch Sokka grabs both of her wrists pinning them above her head.

Sokka was between Azula's thighs so she could not get a good kick on him. So Azula wraps her long shapely legs around Sokka's waist in an attempt to squeeze the life out of him. Trying to think of a way to better subdue the other they both go in for a headbutt. This causes their lips meet in a kiss and there hormones take over and their tongues take over the fight.

Momo looks away as there kisses tern more passionate. Azula bites Sokka's tongue as he pulls away letting her hands go. Azula wraps her arms around Sokka's neck instead of wrapping her hands around his throat. Azula loosens her legs from his waist and slides them lower resting them at the back of Sokka's knees allowing him the ability to penetrate her. Sokka gladly takes the invitation Azula gives him.

In the middle of their third round of passion the door of their room opens. Angered Sokka grabs his boomerang which he had no idea how he had it since he left it in the house back in Ba Sing Se. Sokka prepares to throw his weapon at the intruder. Azula who is sitting between his legs facing the door begins to generate her lighting.

Sokka was shocked when the woman on top of him cries out the word "mother." Indeed standing in the doorway was Fire Lady Ursa herself. She was pushing a cart with clothes on it. The two on the bed suddenly 'finish' and a look of shame appears on Azula's face.

Azula then wraps the blanket around herself before she throws herself at the woman with real tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry mama. I broke my promise to not have sex before I was married. Please forgive me mommy." Azula asks her mother as she cries into her mother's large chest.

To be continued...

Omake…

Mai was nerves even though she keep her normal emotionless faceted she knew Zuko was in town and he was working in the newly open Jasmin dragon tea shop under the name Lee. So yesterday Mai went and bought herself some very sexy black silk lingerie.

She was going to get a black dress to go with it when she saw the cheongsam she was currently wearing. It was a dark red with a black rose patter it also stopped at her thighs and hugged her lovely curves like a glove yet still allowed her to carry some weapons even though it was sleeveless.

It emphasizes that she had the largest bust out her little group which her baggy close usually hide and showed off her large peach shaped ass which was a bit smaller than Azula's heart-shaped ass but still very sexy. The also dress showed a lot of her pale creamy skin to the world as well.

Mai was glad Azula did not come home last night since this gave her a chance to intact her plan earlier then she originally planned. She was originally going to do this it in five days when Azula needed to meet with the Dai lee again.

The three girl's mission had been delayed because one of the five general's wife went into labor and the man was on maternity leave for two more months. And since the three needed to kill or capture all five of members of the earth kingdoms Council of Five. The girls had no choice but to wait for man to return to Ba Sing Se.

Mai's nervousness increased when she sees she arrived at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before she enters the shop. This would show that bitch Zuko had one date with that the banished prince was hers.

….

'Lee' busying himself by wiping down the tables in shop since things were slow in the shop at this time of day which was midafternoon. He looked up as the door chime rang and stared in both shock and arousal at the young woman who just entered the shop.

The woman had her long black hair an ox horn style and was wearing a short dark red cheongsam with a black rose pattern on it. The dress show off her curves extremely well. Her thin yet plump lips were painted the same dark red as her dress along with matching eye shadow.

But it was the woman lovely light honey colored eyes that drew most of Zuko's attention he knew those eyes. "It's been far too long since you left 'Kyoshi' 'Lee'. I heard you were living her when the other warriors and I arrived and I just got some time off. So I thought I would visit the handsome man that left with his uncle after that horrible Prince Zuko attacked the island." Mai tells Zuko with a smile as she walks up to him.

"In going by Ling well I'm under cover." Mai whispers into Zuko's ear before she hungrily kisses him. Thoroughly shocked by Mai actions it surprisingly only takes Zuko a few seconds to kiss the girl he has been in love with since he was ten years old back.

Iroh seeing what is happening is happy for his nephew. He walks up to the two teens before loudly coughing into his hand getting the two teens attention. "Lee we just ran out of ginseng and I need you to run to the market and get some more." Iroh tells Zuko as he shoves several gold pieces into the boy's hands.

"Take Mai to a nice hotel and get good room on me. Trust me on this you will not be able to convince the girl to wait for your wedding night and you can't be very loud in the apartment. Have fun nephew." Iroh whispers into Zuko's ear before shoving the two out the door.

A few moments latter a lovely older woman enters the tea shop. " hello again handsome." Aunt Wu says to Iroh. The older woman had decided to take Meng to Ba Sing Se for a vacation. imagin her surprise when she saw the handsome older gentlemen that arrived brefly in her village a few months back.

"It is lovely to see you again but I still have no interest in a free reading of my future my lovely fortune teller." Iroh tells the Wu. He remembered the lovely old woman from the small village that he traveled through upon June's shirshu.

"Not even about what could happen tonight Mushi?" Wu asks Iroh in a seductive voice. Now Iroh was not as naïve as his nephew and could easily pick up the rather obvious hint.

"How about we find out together. It just so happens my dear nephew is out of the apartment tonight. Would you like to come over for some 'tea'?" Iroh asks Wu. "that would be lovely." The lady responds to Iroh question.

Needless to say the Jasmine Dragon closed early that day.

End

I decided to the Omake to this since it was pointed out that this chapter had spacing issues. I noticed that I did not edit this chapter after I transfer it from my iPad to Word. And I thought that if Zuko got lucky Iroh should as well.


	2. mother in law?

Firewater

Chapter two: mother in law?

Sokka just sat there blinking as he watched Azula crying her eyes out. The woman the girl was crying her eyes out on was looking away from him with a blush on her cheeks. "Could you cover up your 'war hammer' please, boy?" Something that big could not be called a 'club, the woman thought.

Blushing but unable to look away from the spectacle, partly because it was Azula the cold and perfect princess of the fire nation crying and partially because Azula neglected to cover her glorious, large and pale heart shaped ass.

Sokka uses his left hand to grab a pillow to cover himself. Sokka suddenly noticed a glint from on his left hand, and despite being a genius he is still easily distracted by a shiny object. Looking at his hand he sees a ring on his left ring finger. In his half aware mind he could not remember the significance of having a ring on his left ring finger but not what it was.

Sokka looked back at the two women; he noticed that Azula had something shinny on her left hand too. He realized it was a ring on the same finger as his. Both rings were gold.

It was really bugging him that they could not remember what the ring signified. So he decided to ask, and he hoped it would distract Azula so she would stop crying. "What does a ring on your left ring finger mean again, I can't remember what it means but Azula and I both have one on are fingers." Sokka asks Ursa.

Sokka's question causes Ursa to look at Azula's left hand before she then looks at Sokka's left hand. The mother then looks around the room and spots a piece of paper on the night stand, a marriage certificate Ursa realizes seeing the print on the paper. "Azula dear you did not have sex out of wedlock. Just look at that piece of paper on the night stand. You too big boy, and keep yourself covered." A blushing Ursa tells her daughter and new son-in-law pointing at the night stand.

At the woman's statement the two investigate said piece of paper. Looking at it they find it is in fact a marriage certificate and that causes the two to pale. Azula then proceeds to punch Sokka in his right eye. Ursa quickly grabs her little fire cracker before she could cause more harm to the boy laughing as she did.

"Why did you punch me?" Sokka asks the still struggling girl. "Azula hit you because divorce is not allowed in the royal family of the Fire Nation and neither is annulment. So basically you two are stuck with each other. I did the same thing to Ozai after are wedding night when he told me this. Hit him in the same eye too." The Fire Lady tells Sokka who pales once again.

"My sister is going to kill me. No she is going to beat me, heal me, beat me again, heal me again as she gives me a strange lecture about not getting drunk, marrying the enemy, and being honorable to my new wife. Aunt Wu was right, I am doomed to a life of pain and misery, most of it my own making. But on the bright side, at least I have a very beautiful wife, right Momo." Sokka asks the lemur who just chitters back to Sokka as if the creature understood the boy.

The well dressed flying meat creature could always understand Sokka for some reason. "Why are you dressed like that any way Momo?" Sokka asks Momo who just chatters at him again.

Azula, who has finally calmed down, is released by her mother. She then proceeded to slap Ursa in the face. "That is for leaving without telling me goodbye mother. As for you Sokka you better treat me right or I will make you regret being born. I may not be able to kill you now because of royal law, but I can make you suffer. **GOT IT**." the strong and fiery woman tells Sokka who nodded, scared out of his mind and also turned on a bit.

Now if this Azula was cannon and this meeting had happened after Azula's mental collapse Azula would be trying to kill her mother. But since that event will not be accruing in this story and the Azula is older than cannon she hugs her mom. "It's good to see you again mom." Azula tells her mother.

Ursa smiles as she hugs Azula back. "Look at the bright side dear at least your husband has a very big juicy cock if nothing else." Ursa tells her daughter causing the girl to blush.

"Well your right about that mother but remember it is my big juicy cock. I guess it's enough of a redeeming quality to make up for him being a moronic and backwards Water Tribe savage. His body is very nice as well. I guess I got lucky and snag myself a nice trophy husband. Any way mom where are we? I kind of got drunk on this great alcohol called firewater and don't remember leaving the bar." Azula tells her mother as she sits against her new husband chest, wrapping his arms around her. It may be out of character for Azula but his arms felt good around her. She then wraps them both in the blanket.

"Firewater, I had an encounter with that stuff too. Any way honey you're in the neutral country of Vegas, marriage capital of the world. You're in the Grand Phoenix's hotel which I own. I won this place in a pai gow game shortly after I was banished. I do not remember much of the game itself because I was drunk on firewater, before the drink was band here." the MILF told her daughter as she eyed the seething Sokka.

"Well honey I have some stuff to take care of today. So how about we cache up together tomorrow I'll take a few days off so we can spend time together. I would like also to get to know your new husband and his family. Well I got to go good bye my little fire cracker." Ursa told her daughter as she runs out of the room carrying Momo with her.

"I have a nice female lemur winged lemur that I think would love you Momo." Ursa tells the little guy after she slammed the door.

…

Azula wondered why her mother left so suddenly when she felt as if she was in a freezer. Looking at Sokka she sees him giving off an aura of pure malice. "Trophy husband, for your information my dear wife that I just got my PhD in applied sciences from Ba Sing Se University, I am also the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, former acting Chief of the said tribe and I am the adviser to the avatar. Now I'm going to do many things to you my wife, starting with a spanking."

Sokka tells Azula as he grabs her by the arms and bends her over his knee after he throws off. He takes a moment to admire her large pale heart shaped ass before he proceeds to paint her ass red with his right hand. Azula was at first shocked that this peasant had the balls to spank her; her own father never spanked her. But when the shock wore off she realize that like to be spanked. "Harder slap my pale ass harder Sokka." Azula moans as she remembers Sokka's name from the reports she read on the avatars group.

Sokka just smiles as he gladly slaps her ass harder as his 'war hammer' perks up. What follows is a long day and most of the night of very passionate and violent sex. (I don't Wright lemons besides, what you imagine is happening is far better anything I can write.)

The following morning...

Sokka was the first to wake up and he had to smile as he watched Azula sleeping in his arms. Then he felt the pain from the deep scratches he had on his back along with several bite marks on his chest. He was surprisingly happy cuddling with Azula under the covers of their hotel bed. They were both lying on their sides facing each other and Azula's head was buried in his well-muscled chest.

The two had partially destroyed their room over the course of the day most notably the table that was in the room. Sokka thought he might have several splinters stuck in his back from when Azula rode him through it. Looking down at his new wife his smile changed to one with the pried a man gets from thoroughly fucking his woman into exhaustion.

He smiles as Azula's eyes slowly open and gold met blue again. Sokka was amazed by how peaceful she looked when she just wakes up. "Good morning Azula did you sleep well?" Sokka asks the woman.

Azula woke up feeling sore but extremely satisfied from the events that happened after her mother left yesterday. Her Savage could certainly please a woman and that added a couple points in his favorer in her book. She was also very proud of herself for taking his 'war hammer' completely down her throat after he pleased her with not only with his hands as he spanked her. Sokka also pleased her with his mouth after he finished turning her ass a dark red. Her ass still stung a bit from his spanking her.

Azula looks up into Sokka's blue eyes before she gave him a smile of a content and well fucked woman as she cuddled deeper into Sokka's chest. Sokka tightens his hold on her before he yelped as Azula bites him again. Sokka in responds to Azula's bite by giving her a hard slap to her ass.

Azula just applies more pressure to her bite. So Sokka grabs a handful of her hair and pulls on it hard. This shocks Azula causing her to release Sokka's chest from her mouth. Sokka continues to pull her hair as he slams his mouth over hers. A heated make out session begins as Sokka lets go of Azula's hair.

After several minutes of heated kissing Sokka pulls back. "Good morning again Princess. Why did you bite me first thing in the morning?" Sokka asked his violent new wife.

"You know you loved it my masochistic Savage of a husband." Azula tells Sokka and then proceeds to hit him. "And that is for spanking me without my permission." Azula tells Sokka.

"We should get in a bath before your mom gets here. She wants to go meet my sister." Sokka tells Azula as he got off the bed. "Do you want join me, we don't have enough time to really fool around, but we can wash each other's back and cuddle for a bit before we have to get dressed." Sokka tells Azula.

"That sounds like a plan." Azula tells Sokka deciding that it would save time them some time. Azula gets off the bed and promptly falls to the floor as her legs are not able to support her. Sokka seeing this walks over to her.

"What are you doing, stay away from me." Azula tells Sokka feeling helpless since she cannot walk. Sokka just ignores Azula as he proceeds to pick her up bridle style.

"Come on lets go take that bath." Sokka says as he carried a blushing Azula in his arms to the bathroom. Sokka sets Azula down so he can fill the bathtub with hot water. Sokka then adds some a bubble bath the hotel provides to the water. When the bathtub is filled to the point Sokka is satisfied with the water level he picks up Azula and gets into the bath with her. After the two clean each other up Sokka wraps his arms around Azula and the two enjoy soaking in the warm water. "Why did you not want me to come near you earlier, Azula?" Sokka asks the woman curious about her reaction.

Azula was going to tell him it was none of his business. But then Azula realized that as her husband it was Sokka's business. Azula also realized that as her husband Sokka deserved to know some of her personality quirks. "I do not like to appear weak in front of any one. As princess and royal air of the Fire Nation I cannot afford to show any weakness." Azula tells Sokka with passion in her voice.

"Azula I don't care if you show weakness or emotion to me, I am your husband you can just be yourself around me. Even if that means getting abused by you a little bit" Sokka says as he tightens his grip on the girl. A small smile works its way on to Azula's face. She was glad she ended up marrying a man like Sokka. They stay in the tub for another ten minutes be for getting out.

To be continued…

Omake

Zuko awoke slowly feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. He smiles as he opens his eyes to see Mai wrapped in his arms, the two were currently spooning with Mai's back pushed tightly against Zuko's chest.

Zuko tightens his grip on the girl afraid that if he lets her go she will disappear forever. Mai lets out a happy moan as she wakes up in the love of her life's arms. "Good morning my beautiful dagger." Zuko tells Mai as she rolls over to face Zuko before she plants a light kiss on his lips.

"Good morning my prince. Can we stay like this for a while?" Mai asks Zuko.

"Of course we can Mai. We can stay like this for as long as you want." Zuko tells Mai happy that the girl wants to stay with him. Ever since Zuko was burned by his father he never thought he would be able to lay with Mai like this. He was afraid she would think him ugly because of his scar.

"I know we can't stay like this forever but I want to stay with you forever. I do not care if I have to betray Azula and tell the Earth King that she is here as long as I am with you Zuko." This touches Zuko deeply as tears come to his left eye.

"Then I will be by your side forever my love." Zuko tells Mai who also begins to cry in happiness since she finally got the man of her dreams. The two lay in bed for the rest of the morning.

After checking out of the hotel the two take the long way to Zuko and Iroh's apartment. "I'm his wife you little water bending whore of a witch." The two hear from a very familiar woman's yell comes from the house they are passing by. The two look at each other before running into the yard of the house. That was Azula's voice and she only yelled when she was angry enough to kill.

End next chapter the two happy will couples meet.

note: azula promised her mother she would not have sex untill she was married when she was younger. and azula seems to be a woman who would keep her word to a point.


	3. katara

Firewater chapter three

Katara

Sokka and Azula got out of the tub and dried off each other's bodies before heading back into the bedroom. "That was the best peasant's bath I have ever had Sokka." Azula tells Sokka who was currently looking under the bed. "What are you doing?" she asks Sokka confused, was this some kind of water tribe ritual.

"I'm looking for are clothes since there not on the ground I thought they might have ended up under the bed. And I may not know what kinda fancy baths you can take in the royal palace but that was the best bath I have ever had too." Sokka tells Azula as he gets up getting a nice look at her lightly fured pussy as he did. 'Man she is really patriotic.' Sokka thought the girl had her pubes shaved into the Fire Nation symbol. "Wait didn't your mother bring a cart in here?" Sokka asked Azula looking into her beautiful gold eyes.

"Yes she did." Azula tells Sokka who runs to the cart his towel falling down flashing her his large war club. "You were some lewd underwear, I like that." Sokka says holding up a pair of partially transparent red bikini style thong underwear that was currently untied. Azula blushes as she shoots a weak fire ball at Sokka before grabbing her thong.

"Help me tie this on my Savage?" Azula asks her husband with a smile on her face.

"Of course my lovely Princess." Sokka tells Azula as he walks behind her. He grabs her thong and ties it around her left thigh first. After Sokka ties her it on her right leg he proceeds to slap her right ass cheek. Azula whips around and glares at the boy. Sokka just gives her a goofy grin before Azula gives Sokka a scary smirk. She then slaps his still bare ass on the right cheek causing Sokka to yelp before puts on his underwear.

After the two finish putting on their clothes a knock comes from the door. "Are you two decent this time?" a voice asks form the door.

"Yes mom." A blushing Azula yells through the door. Ursa enters the room in nice set of silk earth kingdom pants and a stylish gold and green long sleeve top.

"I can't wait to leave my things are aboard your transportation and I already checked you two out. Do not worry about all the damage and the cost of the room it's my wedding present to you. Now let's get to the stables." An excited mother tells them as Momo and a second lemur flies into the room.

Momo lands on Sokka's shoulder and the new lemur lands on Azula's. "It looks like Azu likes you Azula. I did name her after you by the way." Ursa tells the two as she drags her new family to the stables.

There Sokka stared in surprise "Appa buddy good to see you. So your how we got here so fast. After all it's a two day walk to get here from Ba Sing Se" Sokka states to the sky bison whose answer is to lick the boy's face. "Well I better help you two aboard." Sokka tells the two woman as he hops onto Appa.

Sokka then holds out his hand for the woman Ursa taking his hand first. Sokka easily pulls the woman atop Appa. Sokka then holds her hand out for Azula who reluctantly takes his hand. Azula is once again shocked by just how strong Sokka is as he pulls her up and sets her gently on his lap with a smile on his face.

"Appa yip yip and make it fast I don't want Katara to hit me more then she already will." Sokka tells the intelligent beast. Sokka was one of the few humans Appa could understand so he took off faster than he would normally fly.

Azula and Ursa both scream in excitement as the bison takes off. "It's not that fun to ride on a sky bison." Azula exclaimed as she was embarrass by her actions as she cuddles back into Sokka, after all she had a reputation to keep. As for the cuddling with Sokka, well he was her husband now and it felt good to have his arms wrapped around her.

"Who is Katara, Sokka?" Ursa asks the boy. "She is my little sister and she is has quite the temper, so I'm probably going to be hurt when I show up after taking Abba and Momo for two days even if I left a note. I'm also traveling with Toph Beifong and yes she is of thoughts Beifong's. I'm also traveling with the Avatar. Which is how I met your daughter who has been trying to capture him and kill the rest of us for the past months." Sokka exclaimed to Azula's mother.

"That sounds like my daughter. I am glad you have not lost your fiery spirit Azula. But you're going to have to stop that now that he is your husband. After all you can't go around killing your husband's friends. But you two did just end the war. Since Sokka is the son of Hakoda who is chief of the Southern Water Tribe which is allied with the Ba Sing Se." Ursa tells the two sitting in front of her.

"By fire nation law states that a marriage of fire nation royalty to a member of a prominent family outside the nation bides the two nations in an unbreakable alliance and the allies of the nation. So your marriage makes the fire nation allied with the Earth Kingdom too. I already sent word to your father so the ceasefire should arrive at the earth palace within the next few days. Azula you should know that I am now allowed back to the fire nation. The turns of my exile was that I would not be allowed back into the fire nation until you are married. Now that you're married my banishment is over." Ursa tells to the newlyweds.

Ursa smiles as she sees that her daughter is happy that she was coming home to the fire nation. Ursa was one of three people in the world who could tell what her daughter was feeling or if she was lying. After all the girl did inherit her acting skills.

Ursa remembered that Azula used to tell her that she did not to not only want rule the Fire Nation, she wanted to be an actress like her mother too. This touched Ursa so much she began to teach her daughter to act at a young age. Ursa was also Azula's first fire bending teacher.

"Not that I did what I was planning to do to pore Azulon. He walked in on me well I was just getting out of the bath and my l and soaking wet body was too much for the old man. Azulon died of a heart attack soon after seeing me. After all he had not seen a naked woman since your grandmother died Azula." Ursa tells the two.

"Wait Grandpa died from a heart attack walking in on you. I always thought he died in his bed?" Azula asked her mother in shock.

"Yes he did. I know it's anticlimactic but that's what happed. He went to take his bath but I wanted to be clean before I killed him and he ended up walking in on my soaking wet and naked. They coroner could not get the smile off Azulon's face. that's why we Ozai did not have an open casket before he was cremated. Your father also smacked his dead body several times before he had it brought in for processing. It was kind of funny watching your normally calm and collected father yelling and beating the dead body of his father for seeing his wife naked. And yes Azula we do keep in contact." Ursa tells her daughter

Azula then proceeds to punch Sokka in the face after seeing his face when her mother mentioned her wet naked body. Azula's fist hits him in the same place she did yesterday knocking him down. "My body is the only one you will be seeing naked and wet or even thinking of naked and wet." Azula tells Sokka as he sits back up clutching his eye.

"No promises about what goes on inside my head. But I will only engage in carnal acts with you from now on and I will only look at your body naked. Besides I have one of the most beautiful in woman in the world. Why would I think about other woman naked? And I am still allowed to show affection to my family although you're the only one I will kiss." Sokka tells Azula.

"Good enough for now." Azula tells Sokka before she kisses the eye she just punched as she sits back on his lap and wrapping his arms around her again. Ursa finally started laughing at what was going on in front of her.

"Most of your personality is definitely mine Azula but your desistance issues are from your father." The older woman tells her daughter with a smile.

"What do you mean mom?" Azula asks from her new favorite chair.

"I do the same thing to your father when he greatly displeased me that's why he has that small scar under his left eye. I also love sitting in his lap with his arms around me. Now tell me more about your self Sokka. And Azula tell me what you have been doing since I left. Did your father give you the note I left for you?" Ursa asks the couple.

"What note?" Azula asks her mother confused.

"Your father is going to be holding his eye when we see him." Ursa tells the two before they fill in the answers to her other questions.

Ba Sing Se upper ring…

Katara was pacing in a circle outside the house they were given in Ba Sing Se. the expression on Katara's face would scare a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings. "I'm going to kill Sokka when he gets back from were ever he went. He steals Appa and Momo to go off to do who knows what in the middle of the night. He does not eave have the decency to leave a note telling us were he is going and why." Katara rants as she paces.

She suddenly stops pacing and starts flinging the water from her water skin around the yard. Katara stops her waterbending and returns her water the skin. Katara had caught sight of a white dot in the distance moving faster than a cloud could.

Katara wraps her arms around her developing chest as she waits for Appa to land. Katara sees that Sokka has two woman with him and one of them was sitting in his lap. The woman sitting in her brother's lap looked very familiar to the angry girl.

After Appa lands and Sokka helps the two unknown woman off the sky bison Katara marches up to him and shoves her finger in his chest. "Where have you been Sokka I have been worried sick for the past day and a half, and who are those woman with you. Next time you leave and take Appa at least leave a note." Katara yells at Sokka jabbing him with her finger as she yells at the man.

Katara's actions pissed Azula off she was the only person who could harm Sokka now. "You're not allowed to harm him only I am you little water tribe witch." Azula angrily tells Katara as she grabs the hand that Katara was using to jab Sokka with.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do to my brother? And let go of my hand you bitch." The angry water tribe girl tells the woman holding her arm.

There was something Katara did not like about the woman holding her wrist. "I'm his wife you little water bending whore of a witch." Azula yells at Katara shoving her left hand in her face.

That is when Katara realizes who this woman is. Katara turns to Sokka and smashes him with a water whip to his left cheek. "You're gone for two days and you marry the princess of the fire nation. What were you thinking marrying the enemy you…" Katara is interrupted by Azula who smashed her fist into Katara's face.

"I told you no one but I can harm my husband you little jailbait slut." Azula yells at Katara in rage. Katara reacts to the punch Azula gave her by tackling Azula to the ground as Aang and Toph come out of the house after hearing the yelling. And a man and woman run in to the back yard from the front yard.

Aang stares at the Katara who is now pulling Azula's hair as Azula tries to rip Katara's braid out from her skull. Aang being a young teenage boy did not know what to do. On his right shoulder an angle Katara was telling him to stop the fight as fighting did not solve anything. A devil Toph was on the left shoulder told him to just enjoy the catfight in front of him. Aang decided to listen to devil Toph.

"Pull her hair out Katara." The real Toph yells as she cheers on her friend. Both Aang and Sokka watch as Katara tares a hole in Azula's shirt exposing her almost see through red bra. This causes Azula to rip off Katara's shirt showing that Katara did not her put her bra on today. Katara's b-cup breasts and dark brown nipples were introduced to the world. This causes Aang to faint as blood rockets out of his nose. Zuko who that ran into the yard earlier after hearing his sister's yell to cover his eyes, after all he had a girlfriend now.

Sokka was initially shocked because the two powerful benders are not destroying the city in a fight to the death. But when Katara's top was removed Sokka was snapped out of his shock.

"Ursa grab my sister I will grab my new wife." Sokka yells at his mother in law. Sokka runs over to the fighting woman grabbing Azula who was currently slapping Katara in the face hard. Ursa grabs Katara as she uses Katara's destroyed shirt to cover Katara's exposed breasts.

"What is going on here? And Zuko her chest is covered up so you can open your eyes" Mai tells the boy. As Zuko opens his eyes he sees a very familiar woman holding a struggling Katara. "Mom?" Zuko asks before everything goes back for the shocked boy.

To be continued.


End file.
